


Through A Pink-Tinted Scope

by CTKO



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTKO/pseuds/CTKO
Summary: Meeting Junmyeon may be Jongdae's biggest regret. If only she'd never fallen in love with her, everything would have been fine.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 9
Collections: CHERRYKISSES FEST (Round 1)





	Through A Pink-Tinted Scope

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss #44 written for Cherry Kisses Fest

(i)

Jongdae really wishes she’d remember to get flowers yesterday.

Turning down a side alley, she picks up speed when the facade of the tiny, nameless storefront comes into view ahead of her. The shop is small, non-descript; made of brick and wood and glass, just like it’s neighbours. If it wasn’t for the flora overtaking the store front, Jongdae might’ve missed it completely. Vines winding around the entrance. Herbs line the rungs of a repurposed ladder leaning against the wall. Flowers, in so many colors, spilling out of pots.

Jogging into the store, Jongdae pauses to look around the inside. It’s even more chaotic that the storefront, plants taking up almost every available inch of space, only leaving a thin, meandering path through the shop. 

Light streams through the front windows, and soft music plays from somewhere in the store, giving the space a dream-like quality. It reminders her of the town where she grew up. Spending the springs and summer wandering through overgrown paths around the edge of town. Dandelions and clovers and Queen Anne’s lace. 

Jongdae wanders farther in to the store, but doesn’t see anyone else. “Hello?”

“Hi!” A head pops out from behind what Jongdae thinks might be a counter, but there’s too many flowers covering it to tell for sure. “Sorry I didn’t hear you, come in!”

The woman rounds the counter, and now that Jongdae can see her properly, she wishes she had more time to talk to her.

Dressed in a simple pink t-shirt and jeans, she looks so soft and sweet, and just like someone Jongdae would ask on a date. Jongdae peers at the nametag pinned to the front of her shirt. ‘Junmyeon’ is written on it in nice, neat handwriting.

“Hi,” Jongdae says, breathless. “I’m sorry, but I’m in a bit of a rush. I need flowers. My niece and nephew are both in a play at their school and their performing today.”

“Well, this is definitely the place to come to get flowers.” Junmyeon chuckles. “Sorry, you said you were in a rush. Roses are quite popular, would those work.”

“Yes, thank you, just a couple would be good.”

Junmyeon flits around the shop, to the flowers then back to the counter, tying them up nicely and ringing them up. Once Jongdae has paid, and the flowers are in her hands, Junmyeon smiles at her. It’s big and bright, and reaches her eyes, and makes Jongdae smile too. “Thank you for coming. I hope you have a nice day.”

“Thank you so much.” Jongdae says before she’s turning to rush out the door. She thinks she’ll be returning to the shop soon enough, although hopefully with more time to talk the cute florist.

(ii)

It isn’t very long before Jongdae is back at the flower shop. This time not in a rush.

The shop is empty again, except for Junmyeon, who is standing behind the counter putting together bouquets. She is surrounded by piles of flowers, murmuring to herself as she picks through them.

Focused on the flowers in front of her, Junmyeon doesn’t seem to nice Jongdae standing in the shop. “Hello,” Jongdae calls.

Junmyeon looks up, a smile lighting up her face when she sees Jongdae. “Oh, hi! You were here yesterday, right, all in a rush. Did you make it to the play on time.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae grins. Looks like she left an impression on the florist. “The kids were great. It was a joy to watch. And they loved the flowers.”

“I’m glad.” Junmyeon’s smile softens. “So, how can I help you today.”

“Well,” Jongdae says, “I just loved the flowers you keep in you shop, so I thought it would be nice to have some at home. Y’know to brighten the place up.”

Nodding, Junmyeon moves around the counter. “What were you thinking?”

“Maybe some of the roses from yesterday? I really liked those.”

Junmyeon hums, focused. Jongdae watches as she moves through the shop, picking up flowers as she goes. Bright pink roses and light pink lilies and white carnations and a couple of smaller flowers Jongdae can’t name. A couple of each.

Turning to Jongdae she hold out the bouquet. “How do you like this? Roses, carnations, lilies, sweet peas, lily of the valley.” Junmyeon says, pointing at each flower as she names it.

“It’s beautiful. I love it.”

Returning to the counter, Junmyeon ties the flowers together.

“Here you go.” Junmyeon hands over the bouquet to Jongdae. “Is there anything else you’d like?”

“Well, since you asked,” Jongdae takes a breath. Here goes nothing. “Would you like to go out sometime?”

Junmyeon blinks. Jongdae waits. The silence stretches on. Jongdae shifts her gaze away.

“Really?” Junmyeon says.

Gaze snapping back to Junmyeon, Jongdae smiles nervously. “Yes?” Jongdae squeaks.

“Okay.” Junmyeon smiles. “Why not.”

(iii)

They decide to meet at a nearby park for the first date.

It’s a beautiful day, warm and clear with big, fluffy cloud floating lazily across the bright blue sky.

Junmyeon shows up in a light pink sweater. Her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. She has a blanket and a picnic basket wrapped in her arms.

Jongdae laughs when she sees her. “I don’t know if it’s just me, but you always seem to be wearing pink when I see you.”

“It’s my favourite color.” Junmyeon explains while laying out a blanket for them to lay on. “My parents always grew pink roses in the garden back at home. They were beautiful. I would spend hours just lying there looking at them.”

“If they were anything like the roses you gave me yesterday, then I can understand why.”

Junmyeon flopped back on to the blanket. “They are even more beautiful.”

Lying down beside Junmyeon, Jongdae turns to face her. “Are they as beautiful as you.”

Blush creeps up Junmyeon face, and she rolls away and curls into a ball, whining about Jongdae being embarrassing and why did she agree to this. Jongdae just laughs before turning to look at the sky. 

They sit in silence for a bit, watching the clouds roll by until Junmyeon points at one. “I think that one looks like a bird.”

Jongdae snorts. “No way, that a butterfly not a bird.”

Junmyeon sits up, looking at Jongdae in shock. “No way, it’s definitely a bird.”

“It’s definitely a butterfly.”

“Bird.”

“Butterfly!” Jongdae shoots up to look Junmyeon in the eyes.

“Bird!”

“Butterfly!”

Suddenly Junmyeon burst out laughing. “I can’t believe I’m fighting over way shape a cloud is.”

They waste away the rest of the day pointing out clouds and laughing. 

Jongdae is proud to say that Junmyeon agrees to a second date.

(iv)

Jongdae is running late. 

The meeting took longer than expected. Her current project will be wrapping up tomorrow, and everything needed to be finalized. There was a lot to double check, there can’t be any mistakes, not in Jongdae’s line of business. That be said, she didn’t think it would take as long as it did.

Now, one apologetic call to Junmyeon and a rushed trip across town, later Jongdae is walking into the restaurant, thirty minutes late.

The sight of Junmyeon sitting alone, makes Jongdae’s heart squeeze. She’s wearing pink pants and a white blouse, hair cascading down her back. Gaze focused at some point outside, as she fiddles with one of the charms on her bracelet. Jongdae bought it for her not long ago. 

She saw it in a stand at the weekly market in town. The bracelet was a silver chain will small charms hanging from it. Each one designed to look like a flower. Jongdae had bought it immediately.

“I’m so sorry,” Jongdae huffs as she slides into the seat across from Junmyeon. “The meeting ran later than I expected.”

Junmyeon, understanding as ever, just smiles. “It’s okay. Besides you let me know, people aren’t always so considerate.”

“I’m still sorry,” Jongdae pouts. Exaggerating her expression to pull a laugh out of Junmyeon.

“So, how did the meeting go?” Junmyeon rests her chin in her hand, eyes crinkling with happiness as she watches Jongdae.

Jongdae shrugs. “It wasn’t too bad. We were just finalizing everything, since we’ll be wrapping this project up tomorrow. All routine stuff.” 

“This is the house in the country side right?” Junmyeon continues after receiving a nod from Jongdae. “How long have you been working on it?”

“Since around when I met you. A bit before I think.” Jongdae laughs. “We’ve had a few problems with meeting codes, and the owners kept changing their minds, but the plans have turned out quite nice.”

“I’m sure it’s amazing,” Junmyeon smiles. “Knowing how much effort you put into everything.”

She looks so beautiful in the candle light. Jongdae almost can’t believe this is real.

Overcome with emotion, Jongdae leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Junmyeon lips. “I love you.”

(v)

Jongdae sighs.

She’s buzzing with nerves.

Tomorrow she is supposed to be meeting Junmyeon’s parents. She will dress up all nice and proper in dress she chose with Junmyeon, and, after a final meeting at work, will drive to their house, where she will be introduced as Junmyeon’s girlfriend.

Her mind won’t stop, won’t let her sleep.

Rolling over, Jongdae smiles at Junmyeon’s sleeping form. Moonlight casts light shadows over her face. She looks so peaceful and small and vulnerable, curled into a little ball, and all Jongdae wants to do is protect her, keep her happy for the rest of her life.

Jongdae shifts again, buzzing, buzzing.

The curtains are open. She should close them. If she doesn’t, Junmyeon will whine at her in the morning.

Throwing the blankets to the side, Jongdae eases herself out of bed, moving slowly, so as to not disturb Junmyeon. Padding over to the window, she grabs hold of the curtains. She looks down at the street below. There isn’t much to see. It’s to late. She should be asleep, like everyone else. 

Without the rush of people that present during the day, the street quiet. Jongdae feels like she is disturbing the silence just by being awake.

The bed creaks behind her, and Jongdae turns to see Junmyeon sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Jongdae? What are you doing?” Her voice is soft with sleep.

Jongdae smiles at Junmyeon, even though she doubts she can see it. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just closing the curtains.”

After a seconds delay, Junmyeon seems to process the information and nods. “Thank you.”

The slide of the curtains is loud in the quiet of the night.

Jongdae settles back in bed, and Junmyeon wraps herself around her, holding her close and setting a clumsy kiss on the side of Jongdae’s mouth. “Goodnight.”

Giggling, Jongdae lands a soft kiss on Junmyeon’s head. “Goodnight.”

Junmyeon is out like a light. There’s no moonlight highlighting her face this time, but Jongdae can still see her. Her thoughts drift.

Tomorrow Jongdae will finally be wrapping up the project she has been working on for months. She hopes her employers will be satisfied with the results. Letting go of the project might be a bit hard though, she admits. It was hard not become attached after working on it for so long.

Tomorrow is a big day, she needs to rest.

Jongdae sighs.

Buzzing, buzzing, buzzing. She waits to fall asleep.

(-)

Music and chatter from the party float up to Jongdae’s perch on the balcony. It’s dark out, but the garden below is still visible, lit up be clusters of lights. People mill around, talkative from the alcohol in their systems, flitting from one topic to another, laugher punctuating their conversation. The atmosphere is carefree, enjoyable. Jongdae wishes she felt the same, but she can’t help the way her heartbeat picks up, the adrenaline, no matter how many times she’s done this.

Her phone buzzes from where it’s sitting beside her, screen lighting up to show a couple messages from Junmyeon.

Are you here yet?  
My parents are really excited to meet you.  
They’ve been asking about you all night.  
They’re super excited to meet you :)

I’m in the garden  
It’s so beautiful  
I can see why you loved to spend so much time here

Setting her phone aside, Jongdae ignores the subsequent messages from Junmyeon in favor of refocusing her gaze on the garden below. 

It isn’t until a couple minutes later that Junmyeon finally enters her field of view, but when she does, Jongdae’s breath is momentarily taken away.

Junmyeon is stunning. Standing under the lights in a pale pink dress that sweeps the floor, soft and flowy. She looks like an angel. Jongdae could stare at her forever, but unfortunately, she has other matters to deal with.

Snapping out of her reverie, Jongdae murmurs, “The target is in range.”

“Roger that,” Baekhyun’s voice sounds in her ear, “Extraction team is at the ready, you are free to proceed.” It’s comforting, a reminder that this is a job. The same as any other Jongdae has completed.

“Roger,” 

Refocusing her gaze, Jongdae steadies the rifle in her hands, sifting it until Junmyeon is standing in her crosshairs. Staring through the scope with Junmyeon at its center, laughing as she stands in her pink dress, shining under the lights, Jongdae feels sick. Jongdae’s breath catches when she sees the bracelet she gave Junmyeon sitting on her wrist. It shines when the light catches it.

She wishes she could turn back time. Refuse the assignment. Never walk into Junmyeon’s little flower shop, overflowing with plants. Never walk into Junmyeon’s life, continue on ignorant to her existence.

The job becomes that much harder, as all the memories she’s been trying to ignore for the past day take center stage in her mind.

Oh god, she can’t do this. 

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Jongdae pushes the thoughts out of her head. This is a job. She’s already wasted enough gaining Junmyeon’s trust, spending any more time with her will just make it worse. If she doesn’t finish this now, someone else will.

Jongdae refocuses her gaze and squeezes the trigger, her eyes slip shut, as she hopes, for the first time, that her bullet will miss its mark.

(v)

Jongdae’s buzzing with nerves.

She still can’t sleep. 

Tomorrow is the day she finishes her assignment. It’s just like every other project. There’s nothing for her to be nervous about.

Except she didn’t plan for this. She didn’t plan to actually fall in love with Junmyeon. That’s not how it’s supposed to work.

This is how every project goes:

She approaches the target and gets close to them. She learns about them, their habits, their schedule. She decides the best time to act. She finishes the job. She moves on to a new project. 

End of story. No feelings, no regrets. 

Junmyeon has thrown a wrench in her plans. Jongdae wasn’t supposed to get attached.

Maybe she can convince her boss that Junmyeon doesn’t need to die. Junmyeon couldn’t hurt a fly. Jongdae can’t see why anyone would want her dead.

Even without the moonlight, Jongdae can still see Junmyeon’s face. Its plains and peak, sharp lines and smooth ones. She focuses on committing it to memory. Mind running through the possible outcomes of tomorrow, Jongdae can’t think of one with a happy ending.

Jongdae can’t sleep. Her brain is buzzing, buzzing, buzzing.

Tomorrow is the day Jongdae kills Junmyeon. She doesn’t want to do it. Can’t do it.

Jongdae sighs.

Buzzing, buzzing, buzzing.

(iv)

“Jongdae, will you stop staring at the clock for goodness sakes and focus.” Minseok’s exasperated voice pulls Jongdae’s attention back to meeting.

“I’m sorry.” 

Minseok sighs. “I know it’s late, but we’re almost done, okay?”

Jongdae nods, thankful that Minseok is in a good mood today. She doesn’t have the time to get a lecture right now. “Yes, I’m sorry, I’m just a bit late for something.”

“Okay, then let’s focus so we can all get out of here.” She turns back to reviewing the plan for tomorrow. How they’ll kill Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon, who is probably starting to wonder where Jongdae is. Jongdae resists looking back at the clock and tries to focus on what Minseok is saying.

“Does everyone understand?” When no one asks any further questions, Minseok smiles. “Okay then, you’re free to go.” She says.

Jongdae is out the door in less than a minute, pulling out her phone and dialing Junmyeon. She is not looking forward to tomorrow.

(iii)

“So what’s the plan?” Baekhyun munching on popcorn, watching from where he’s seated on the couch as Jongdae searcher for a good movie to watch.

“I’ll get to know her a bit better. Gain her trust. The usual.”

“How’d today go?”

Jongdae keep her face turned away from Baekhyun. He doesn’t need to see the smile spreading across her face. “It went we’ll. She had fun and we’re going out again on Tuesday.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything. When Jongdae turns around, he’s watching her with an unreadable expression.

“What?”

“Don’t get too attached.” Baekhyun says. 

Jongdae just stares before turning away. “Don’t worry. That won’t happen.” In the back of her head, Jongdae hears a small voice whisper ‘liar’.

(ii)

“Okay, you remember the plan?” Baekhyun asks.

Jongdae doesn’t think she could forget the plan if she wanted to. They spend all last night and this morning reviewing it. “Yep, bouquet, compliments, then before I leave, ask her out.”

“Yep, you’ve got this.”

Jongdae grins. “Of course I do. Who do you think you’re talking to.”

Baekhyun laughs.

The store front comes into view, flowers bright and obvious against the monotonous reddish brick of the buildings and the grey of the street. Something about the sight makes Jongdae happy.

“Okay, I’m approaching the store, talk to you when I’m done.”

“Roger,” Baekhyun responds, as Jongdae walks past the flowers on the side walk and through the door of the shop.

(i)

“Contact has been made.” Jongdae takes her time walking through town. It’s a nice day out and it’s not like she has anywhere to be.

“Roger,” Baekhyun’s voice in Jongdae’s ear is familiar. She associates it with the excitement of a new project, the satisfaction in finishing one, and everything in between. She’s been working with him for so long, she isn’t sure she could work with anyone else. “How did it go?”

“I think I left enough of an impression. I guess we’ll see tomorrow if she remembers me or not.”

Baekhyun laughs. “I guess we’ll see.” 

Jongdae smiles. She’s been working long enough to know what works and what doesn’t. And unless something horribly unexpected happens, she’s pretty sure this project will go without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
